Regras
by G. Proongs
Summary: E tudo começa no fim das férias. Quem disse que James Potter segue as regras?
1. 10 segundos

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter não me pertence e blábláblá. Obrigada Tia Jo por criar esse mundo mágico. Amamos você.

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Oi gente, essa é a primeira 'não one-shot' que eu posto aqui no FF., e espero que vocês gostem.

Esse é um conjunto de ficlets sem sequencia obrigatória, mas ainda sim com uma sequencia (?) ou seja, se você quiser ler um capítulo qualquer sozinho, dá certo, mas todos se conectam de alguma forma.

_**Sobre os posts:**_ EU, DEFINITIVAMENTE, NÃO CONTROLO O TEMPO! O que eu quero dizer é que, se eu estiver inspirada, podem sair 3 capítulos em uma semana, mas se eu não sofrer nenhum surto, podem demorar meses (meses mesmo) para sair outro capítulo. E mais, eu sou expert em perder o caderno em que eu escrevo, então é meio complicado, sabe? (Eu também tenho uma longfic em outro site, e o caderno ficou perdido por 4 meses. Sim, eu quase fui linchada)

**Importante sobre a fic:** cada capítulo é narrado sob o Ponto de Vista de um deles (James e Lily), começando pela Lily. Pode ser que, mais pra frente, eu faça um especial com o Ponto de Vista do Sirius, mas, por enquanto, nada garantido.

Sem mais enrolar, espero que gostem (:

- Ruiva, eu desafio você a beijar o Prongs. – ele me disse.

Isso era algo bem 'Sirius'. Nós 6 estávamos passando a última semana de férias na casa de Lene. E por '6' eu quero dizer: eu - Lily Evans -, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e James Potter.

Em questão de segundos eu me vi levantando e me dirigindo ao ser, vulgo Potter, que já me aguardava de pé.

'Uau, Lily Evans prestes a beijar James Potter sem nem pestanejar!' – Bom, nem tão radical assim, se considerarmos que os beijos do Potter já são algo frequente no meu dia-a-dia. Seguidos por um tapa, da minha parte, claro.

Olhei para o ser a minha frente e vi que um sorriso confiante estampava seu rosto, combinando com seus cabelos arrepiados. Características rebeldes que contrastavam com seus óculos de aros redondos. Ele mantinha suas mãos nos bolsos e me encarava. Tive que resistir ao impulso de revirar os olhos, afinal, estava prestes a beijá-lo.

- Vamos, Lils, acabe logo com isso! – Emme disse, acompanhada pelas risadas dos outros.

É. Não tem outro jeito.

Suspirei impaciente e em questão de milésimos já estava nas pontas dos pés, puxando-o pela nuca.

- Não se atreva a abrir a boca, Potter. – eu o alertei

- OK, desde que você siga às regras. – ele revidou. Certo, As regras. Dez segundos e olhos fechados.

Ok, Lily Evans, termine logo com isso!

Fechei os olhos e colei nossos lábios. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo, como acontecia a cada vez que ele me beijava - o que não significa nada, aposto que aconteceria a mesma coisa se Remo me beijasse – E então comecei a contar os segundos.

Senti as mãos dele saírem dos bolsos e irem pela minha cintura, eu acho – já que elas foram parar no meu quadril. Abusado. Tirei uma das mãos, que antes enlaçava seu pescoço, e a usei para fazer com que ele subisse aquelas coisas grandes e secas com cinco dedos que ele chamava de mãos.

Apenas mais 7 segundos. Eu consigo.

Ouvi o barulho de uma máquina fotográfica e Remo cochichando alguma coisa. E a ironia me fez sorrir. Agora ele tinha uma foto de nosso beijo. Enquanto nem em um jogo de Verdade ou Desafio ele tomava coragem. Potter pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois também sorriu.

4 segundos.

Comecei a tamborilar meus dedos em sua nuca e em resposta ele apertou minha cintura, e em seguida, também começou a tamborilar os próprios dedos. E eu tive que conter uma risada, já que o movimento de seus dedos em minha cintura me fazia cócegas.

Levei a minha mão até a curva de seu pescoço, ainda com o tamborilar e reparei que ele segurava um sorriso.

2 segundos.

1.

Nós nos afastamos rindo, mas apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse apoiar minhas mãos em seu peito e ele afrouxasse o aperto em minha cintura.

Remo e Emme nos encaravam perplexos e Lene estava sentada no colo de Sirius, beijando-o, então provavelmente nenhum havia reparado. Não, eles não estão namorando, apenas 'tem encontros frequentes e não se importam de os outros saberem, mas quando tem a oportunidade, também ficam com outras pessoas'.

E, por Merlin, o Potter continua com suas mãos em minha cintura!

O empurrei para longe e ele parou de rir, mas seu sorriso confiante permaneceu.

- Trégua? – ele estendeu a mão direita, esperando um cumprimento.

- Em seus sonhos, Potter. – eu disse e me virei para voltar ao meu lugar.


	2. Vodca

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter não me pertence e blábláblá. Obrigada Tia Jo por criar uma historia tão perfeita. Amamos você.

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Eu me esqueci de falar, o Peter não existe nessa fic, ok? Eu simplesmente não o suporto!

Boa leitura!

No nosso penúltimo dia de férias, no final da tarde, Marlene veio nos dar um recado:

- Nós vamos sair essa noite. Vamos a uma boate.

No mesmo instante Emme se animou, e após um suspiro, a minha ruivinha também.

- Pads, o que diabos é uma boate? - eu sussurrei para o meu amigo cachorro que jogava uma partida de xadrez - bruxo, é claro - com Remo.

- Aah, veado, é uma coisa muito boa...

- Cervo. - eu o interrompi como de costume

- ... Um lugar cheio de mulheres dançando e bebidas. Todo mundo se agarrando e ficando bêbado. Eu acho que você vai gostar.

- Não exagere Padfoot. - Remus disse, após dar o xeque-mate - As pessoas vão lá para dançar e se divertir. É claro que tem bebida e mulheres bonitas, mas esse não é o principal.

- E qual é o principal? - Sirius perguntou irônico, duvidando de que poderia haver algo melhor do que mulheres e bebida

- Lily vai estar lá. Assim como Marlene, Sirius. - ele suspirou impaciente - O que significa que vocês têm uma mínima chance de mudar alguma coisa.

- E ver a minha ruivinha dançando de uma forma muito sexy. - eu completei, sorrindo, entendendo onde isso iria chegar

- Eu desisto. - Remo disse - Mais uma partida, Prongs?

Sirius foi para o banho e eu me sentei no chão. Enquanto jogava com Moony, pensei nas várias possibilidades de chegar perto de Lily, e cheguei a uma conclusão: Vou beijá-la, após de deixá-la bêbada o suficiente para ser retribuído... ou, ao menos, não apanhar.

- E então, Prongs, qual é o seu plano mirabolante da vez? - ele me perguntou, após me vencer

- Moony, Moony, você me conhece bem...

- Nem tanto. Só sei que sua cabeça estava longe. O verdadeiro James 'Prongs' Potter não teria perdido de mim em um jogo de xadrez. E então, qual é o plano?

- Deixar ela bêbada o suficiente, para depois não apanhar quando for beijá-la.

- E você acha que isso vai funcionar? - ele se levantou

- Vai. Se você me ajudar. Você, meu querido Moony, vai ser o responsável por embebedar Lily Evans, essa noite.

- Sério James? Eu não entendo como você não consegue bolar um plano normal, e sem me envolver, uma vez sequer.

- Mas você vai me ajudar, não vai? – eu perguntei sorrindo confiante Sabia que Remo me ajudaria, afinal ele também é um Maroto.

- Como se você não soubesse que vou... – ele se virou e saiu em direção às escadas

Eu pulei, comemorando até ouvir alguém coçar a garganta.

- Potter, Lene me pediu para avisar que sairemos em uma hora, já que vamos parar para comer alguma coisa. – Lily me disse, seus braços estavam cruzados e seu cabelo molhado. Ela parecia ter acabado de sair do banho. Do qual eu não participei... Dessa vez

- Claro Lily, eu já estou indo me arrumar. – eu apontei para a escada, que estava atrás dela, e após ela lançar um olhar crítico para a minha mão, levei-a ao meu cabelo, para arrepiá-lo um pouco mais. Ela revirou os olhos e começou a subir de volta para o seu quarto.

- E é Evans, Potter. Não Lily.

Estava observando Lily dançar, junto com Emme, Lene e Remo – que havia sido arrastado por Emmeline – e, junto com Sirius, esperava as bebidas no bar.

A minha ruivinha sorria, enquanto seu corpo se mexia no ritmo da música. Tão sexy. As meninas também não ficavam para trás, é obvio, mas meu olhar pertencia só à cabeça de fósforo ali. Vi ela descer rebolando e me vi sorrindo, imaginando coisas que não deveria.

O barman chegou com nossas bebidas e logo nos juntamos aos outros na pista. Após alguns drinques – escolhidos especialmente por Remo, apesar de eu achar que era vodca pura, pela transparência – Lily já parecia mais solta e, hora ou outra, tomava goles do meu drinque também.

Um pouco depois disso, ela já me puxava para dançar também, e foi quando Emme puxou Remo para o bar e Sirius e Marlene já estavam desaparecidos. A cada instante eu me sentia mais atraído pela ruiva a minha frente: o modo que ela sorria a cada besteira que eu falava, o seu jeito de dançar e me enlouquecer.

Acho que a partir de agora tá liberado.

Lily dançava de costas para mim, encaixando o seu corpo no meu. Peguei-a pelo braço e fiz com que ela se virasse para mim, e ela pareceu tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo.

Com uma mão puxei pela nuca, e ela se apoiou em meu peito para não cair. Comecei a acariciar sua bochecha e ela fechou os olhos. Sua pele macia exalava seu perfume, e me enlouquecia ainda mais. E então rocei nossos lábios, suavemente, esperando por alguma reação. Senti suas mãos se fecharam em minha camisa e tomei isso como um sinal para continuar. E então, com mais força que o necessário, a beijei. Sua boca era melhor do que cerveja amanteigada. Melhor do que cerveja amanteigada em um dia de verão. E se encaixava perfeitamente com a minha, nossos movimentos eram sincronizados e parecia não ter fim.

Quando a soltei, nós dois estávamos ofegantes, e ela apoiou sua cabeça em meu peito. Enquanto uma sensação de felicidade plena me preenchia completamente.

E esse não foi o último beijo da noite.

Alguma horas depois – e alguns beijos depois, diga-se de passagem – Lily dormia em meu colo, dentro do táxi que nos levava de volta para casa de Lene. Era possível ouvir o ronco de Sirius e a conversa baixa de Emme e Lene, enquanto Remo observava as ruas, pensativo.

Estava carregando meu malão pelo corredor, já que em algumas horas deveríamos estar na estação de King's Cross. Até ver, pela brecha de uma porta entreaberta, Lily sentada em cima de um malão – que estava prestes a estourar - e Marlene tentando fechá-lo, enquanto Emmeline encarava Lily de braços cruzados.

- Então quer dizer que você não estava bêbada ontem? – Emme perguntou, quase afirmando

- Nope. – a minha ruivinha respondeu estalando a boca – Remo já tinha me contado sobre o plano maluco de James de me embebedar para conseguir alguns beijos.

Aquele Maroto vagabundo! Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?

- E toda aquela vodca? – Marlene perguntou terminando de fechar o malão e se levantando, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Lily, que se jogou na cama.

- Era água.

Ok, James, entenda. Se ela não estava bêbada, ela te beijou porque quis. Ela me beijou porque quis. Ela me beijou. E quis... Eu devo estar sonhando!

- E você beijou James por livre e espontânea vontade? – Lene perguntou irônica, mas sua voz continha uma pontada de esperança

- É mais ou menos isso. Ele queria alguns beijos, ele os teve. Ele não vai precisar saber que eu não estava bêbada... E no final de tudo eu tirei uma casquinha.

- Lily Evans, você é má. – Emme disse e riu

O feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro. Mas com essa informação, ele voltou a ir em direção à Lily. Certo? Pensemos: ela não sabe que eu sei que ela sabia do meu plano.

Mais tarde, eu e os Marotos já estávamos em nossa cabine, enquanto Lily, Emme e Lene deviam estar com Alice e o resto de suas amigas.

- Moony, eu estou te devendo essa. – eu me larguei no banco, puxando um pedaço da varinha de alcaçuz.

- Obrigado. Mas por que tudo isso?

- Por você não ter embebedado a Lils.

- E quem disse que ela não estava bêbada? – Pads entrou na nossa conversa

- Eu só sei disso. – eu dei de ombros - E acho que o Moony está precisando se redimir por ter mentido para os Marotos.

- O Ranhoso está a apenas alguns vagões de distância, sabe? – Padfoot disse e eu soube onde nós iríamos chegar.


	3. Cartas na mesa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence e blábláblá. É tudo obra da Tia Jo.

Nota da Autora: Vocês pegaram a relação do nome da fic com os capítulos? O primeiro por causa da regra dos 10 segundos, o segundo porque Vodka se escreve com 'k' e não com 'c' e esse aqui... tentem adivinhar senão eu conto no próximo. Boa leitura!

Era uma tarde de outubro, véspera do Dia das Bruxas e eu estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sentada em uma mesa proxima à janela, terminando os deveres de Runas Antigas que a professora McReary havia passado. Pensava nos NIEMs e nas compras que deveria fazer em Hogsmead - nossa primeira visita ao povoado aconteceria em 2 semanas - até Emme se jogar na cadeira ao meu lado, deitando sua cabeça sobre os livros e bufando. Ela parecia irritada.

- Boa tarde para você também, Emmeline.

- Nem comece, Lily. - ela disse, sua voz abafada, já que sua cara estava escondida. Eu larguei minha pena

- Qual é o problema? - eu toquei seu braço, para que ela olhasse para mim

- Qual é o problema? - ela puxou os cabelos - Qual é o problema? O problema é que eu estou prestes a reprovar em Transfiguração graças a um lobo idiota! - ela se deitou novamente e começou a soluçar, mas continuou a falar - É tudo culpa dele, Lils!

- Então você admite que formar uma dupla com ele foi um erro, e que você deveria estar comigo? Que você se arrempendeu de ter me deixado com a McLaggen? - eu perguntei em tom divertido, mas ainda esperando um pedido de desculpas.

- Não! E você sabe que eu sinto muito por todo esse lance com a McLaggen. Estava indo tudo ótimo... até ele me chamar para ir em Hogsmead!

- E você disse...

- Não, é claro!

- Mas por que, Emme? - eu disse começando a sentir pena do meu amigo

- Porque nós somos amigos. E amigos não chamam um ao outro para um _passeio em Hogsmead. _Amigos combinam de se encontrar em um bar, com mais 15 acompanhantes, se for necessário.

- E você já pensou em Remus como, você sabe, além de um amigo? - eu perguntei e a vi corar. É claro que sim - E por que diabos você disse não, criatura de Morgana?

– Por Merlin, Lily, você é muito má! Eu tenho medo da bola de neve que isso vai se tornar. Primeiro um encontro, depois um beijo, depois muitas e muitas lágrimas, porque você sabe, ele vai terminar comigo! E depois a nossa amizade vai acabar e eu vou viver infeliz pelo resto da eternidade...

- Dramática. - uma voz masculina falou e eu recebi um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Um pouco. - Emme deu de ombros

- Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa? - eu perguntei, passando a mão na bochecha em que havia sido beijada, de modo chamativo

- Sim. - Potter respondeu na cara de pau, embaralhando as cartas de Snap Explosivo que ele trazia - Afinal o lobinho também é meu amigo. E tenho certeza de que Emme não se importa, certo? - então ele piscou para a minha amiga. Sério. Ele piscou para Emmeline! E é obvio que ela corou e sorriu, como o resto das garotas tolas de Hogwarts.

- Sem problemas, James - ela respondeu - Desde que você não conte nada para ele...

- Pode deixar.

- Então acho que tenho que ir para a biblioteca. Remus deve estar me esperando! - e ela foi embora

Potter se largou na cadeira onde Emme estava antes e largou o baralho. E ficou me encarando, enquanto eu voltava a escrever no enorme pergaminho. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas ele parecia não olhar diretamente para mim, parecia delirar. Ele estava no mundo da lua. E não saber o que ele pensava me incomodou.

- Terra para Potter. - eu chamei e movimentei minha mão em frente aos seus olhos. Ele piscou e pareceu voltar a si, e sorriu. - Não se atreva a me beijar novamente. - eu apontei para minha bochecha com a pena.

- Você pode dizer isso todos os dias, ruiva. Mas eu nunca vou acreditar. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e apoiou a cadeira apenas nas pernas de trás – E a propósito, não foi isso que você pareceu pensar no jogo de Verdade ou Desafio. Ou naquela boate.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e Potter me lançou um olhar 'eu-ganhei'. Eu odeio esse garoto!

- Ao contrário de você, Potter, eu sei diferenciar um jogo da realidade. – eu voltei minha atenção para a redação.

- Mas você se divertiu. – ele voltou a cadeira ao normal e praticamente deitou o tronco na mesa, estreitando os olhos e sussurrou – E qual vai ser a sua desculpa para a boate? Dizer que você estava bêbada? Desiste, eu sei que você não estava.

- Eu estava bêbada sim, seu idiota! - senti minhas bochechas esquentarem novamente - Coisa que você fez comigo! E não! Não se atreva a pensar nisso!

- Pensar em quê? Que eu sou "importante o bastante para te deixar bêbada" ou algo assim? Nah, eu já passei dessa fase. E eu pedi a Remus qu te embebedasse...

- A-ah! Então a cupa é dele e sua! - eu o interrompi, fingindo estar brava, tecnica fácil com os meus vários anos de prática - Aquilo não era suco, Potter! Era vodca pura!

- Lily, Lily, pare de mentir! Você sabe e eu sei - ele abriu os braços para concluir -: Aquilo era água!

OK. Mudar de tática!

- E você me beijou. - ele recomeçou levantando e andando de um lado para o outro, antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa - Porque quis!

Ele se apoiou nas costas de minha cadeira e eu me virei para encará-lo. Nossos rostos estavam próximos. Sua boca levemente rosada escondia um sorriso de vitória e a proximidade me deixava ver cada pigmento verde em seus olhos castanhos. Eu senti seu hálito quente contra minha face quando ele falou:

- Do mesmo jeito que você quer me beijar agora.

- P-Por acaso você é legilimente, Potter? - eu gaguejei, quase em um sussurro.

- Não é preciso ler mentes para saber isso, Lily. - dessa vez ele não escondeu o sorriso convencido, e covinhas se formaram em suas bochechas. Malditas covinhas. Sim, James, eu quero te beijar.

- Eu sinto muito, Lily. - ele se afastou, levando sua boca linda embora - Mas da próxima vez que você quiser um beijo, é melhor pedir em alto e bom som.

Eu bufei. Idiota. Espero que ele tenha 'lido' essa também!

- Por Merlin, Potter! Quem te deu permissão para entrar na minha mente! - eu disse com raiva

- Assumir que quer um beijo foi apenas o primeiro passo, ruiva. Agora admita que você me quer. Por inteiro. E venha me pedir. - ele disse e piscou para mim.

- E ser mais uma em sua lista idiota, Potter? - eu reparei que meu tom de voz aumentava conforme as palavras iam saindo da minha boca - Por favor! Você me dá nojo, Potter!

Eu joguei meu material dentro da bolsa e me levantei em um salto. Ele me mandou um beijo conforme continuava a embaralhar o jogo de Snap, agora em suas mãos.

- Aah! - eu rugi - Eu te odeio, imbecil! Com todas as fibras do meu corpo!

E então fui embora.

- Não se esqueça do próximo passo, anjo! - foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de passa pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Droga!

Eu quero o Potter!


	4. Nocaute

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim à diva JK Rowling.

_**Nota da Autora:**_ cartas na mesa – regras – jogo – regras do jogo. Pegaram? Boa leitura!

– Levanta, seu veado! – ouvi a suave voz de Sirius me chamando

– Vá se foder, Sirius. – resmunguei enterrando a cara no travesseiro

– Nós estamos atrasados, Jamesie. É melhor se apressar se não quiser levar uma detenção para o dia do passeio a Hogsmead. – ele revidou e eu ouvi a porta do banheiro ser fechada.

– O quão atrasados estamos? – perguntei a Moony, que já estava devidamente vestido, enquanto me sentava na cama.

– Temos vinte minutos para estar na sala do Slughorn. – ele respondeu e jogou a mochila nas costas. – Eu pego uma maçã para você.

Me levantei com pressa e vesti o uniforme de qualquer jeito. Uma parada em frente ao espelho e outra para escovar os dentes e eu e Sirius já estávamos saindo em disparada pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Encontramos Remo na porta da sala, e conforme sua palavra, ele trazia uma maçã.

– Valeu, Moony.

Entramos na sala ao mesmo tempo em que o professor, e todos os olhares se voltaram para nós três. Os Marotos de Hogwarts. Com a cabeça baixa nos dirigimos para as últimas cadeiras da sala, onde seria possível dormir sem nenhuma interrupção.

Em apenas alguns minutos de aula, Sirius já babava sobre seu livro e Remus anotava cada palavra do professor. Assim como Lily. Peguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi "Bom dia, ruiva. O que acha de ir comigo à Hogsmead no próximo sábado?", e com um aceno de varinha, o pergaminho flutuou até sua mesa – algumas a frente – e pousou suavemente. Segui seus movimentos conforme ela lia e pude até ver seus olhos revirando.

Ela olhou para trás e eu sorri. Em alguns segundos o pedaço jazia na minha mesa novamente. Sua letra pequena e caprichosa dizia: "Feche todos os botões da sua camisa, Potter. Você não está na praia, muito menos com uma das suas 'amiguinhas' para ficar se mostrando.". Lily, Lily, eu sei que você me ama.

A aula se passou em sua monotonia habitual, já que não tivemos que fazer nenhuma poção, ou seja, nenhum caldeirão para nós explodirmos com Fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro.

Saímos da sala de Poções em direção aos jardins, já que a próxima aula seria de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

– Olá, James. – uma loira surgiu ao meu lado, e começou a nos acompanhar

– Hm, olá...

– Josie. Josie Graham, Corvinal, 6º ano.

– Claro! Josie! – eu sorri galanteador e ela pareceu perdoar o fato de eu não lembrar seu nome.

– Então, Jamie, no nosso último encontro você prometeu que me levaria a Hogsmead na primeira oportunidade...

– Prometi? – eu perguntei. Josie, Jessica, Jules, eu nem sabia para quantas havia feito promessas.

– Uh-hu, e sábado teremos um passeio ao povoado.

– É claro, mas escuta... Josie, eu não vou poder ir. Sabe, hm, eu estou precisando de uma ajudinha extra em Aritmancia e o Remus prometeu me ajudar sábado. Fica pra a próxima, está bem?

– Pode ser. Te vejo mais tarde, então?

– Com certeza. – eu pisquei, safado, para a garota que saiu rebolando

– Você nem faz Aritmancia. – Remus disse, do meu lado

– Nope. – eu estalei a boca

– E ainda sim ganhou um encontro. Tá valendo. – Sirius riu e deu de ombros

A aula de Trato das Criaturas mágicas não foi tão... tediosa quanto se possa imaginar. Nós aprendemos a lidar com Hipogrifos. O que nós, Marotos, sabemos desde o terceiro ano, por culpa de nossos "passeios" à Floresta Proibida.

Logo depois fomos para o almoço, no Salão Principal. No meio do caminho Sirius acabou ficando para trás, ao levar uma garota para o armário de vassouras mais próximo.

– Convidou alguém para Hogsmead, Moonykins? – eu perguntei enquanto ele me passava a travessa de batatas. Ele fez uma careta ao ouvir a risada das garotas ao nosso lado.

– Por enquanto não, Jamesie-wamesie. – as garotas riram novamente, e Remus me lançou um sorriso vitorioso – E você, já convidou alguém?

– Você sabe que sim. – dei de ombros – E também sabe a resposta.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão preocupada.

– Relaxa, sábado de manhã eu arranjo alguém... – e coloquei uma enorme garfada de frango na boca. "Por favor, mude de assunto" era o que queria dizer.

Sirius apareceu e se jogou ao meu lado, largando sua mochila no chão. Exibia um sorriso sacana, mas logo começou a se servir.

– Hm, Padfoot... – Remo pigarreou, desconfortável – Você tem... aqui... – ele apontou a clavícula de Sirius que o encarava preocupado – Batom...

Sirius se apressou a limpar a mancha de batom em seu rosto enquanto eu ria histericamente, tanto pelo desconforto de Remo, quanto a situação de Sirius. Logo os dois já acompanhavam minhas risadas.

O próximo tempo seria livre para mim e Padfoot, e Aritmancia para Moony.

– Vou me encontrar com uma garota, Prongs. – Sirius disse – Prometa que não vai chorar quando o titio Sirius te deixar?

– Vai logo, Pads! – eu ri e vi Sirius seguir em uma direção enquanto Remus seguia na direção oposta.

Fui até o dormitório deixar o meu material e depois saí andando pelos corredores, sem destino específico. Fui até o campo de Quadribol e decidi ir visitar Hagrid.

– Quem está aí? – ouvi sua voz ecoando dentro da cabana.

– Sou só eu, Rúbeo. – respondi e logo ele abriu a porta

– Olá, James. Entre. – ele me deixou entrar e apontou o prato de biscoitos em cima da mesa, quais recusei com a cabeça, sorrindo. Já tive minhas experiências com a culinária de Hagrid.

Ele me perguntou sobre as férias e lhe contei sobre nossas semanas na casa de Marlene, me lançando um olhar reprovador, quando lhe disse sobre o meu plano. E rindo no final, quando soube que a ruiva tinha levado a melhor.

– Parece que ela ainda está por cima, James – ele disse enxugando as lágrimas e controlando o riso.

– Você não tem idéia, Rúbeo! – eu me levantei

– Diga aos outros que espero visitas, está bem? - ele disse e eu acenei com a cabeça, indo embora.

Voltei passando pelas estufas, e me divertindo ao ver a cara de desespero dos segundo-anistas que lidavam com plantas esquisitas.

Ao chegar ao castelo preferi pegar uma passagem secreta, que me levaria mais depressa a Torre da Grifinória. Saí da passagem e continuei a caminhar. Mas o que eu vi ao virar o corredor foi totalmente inesperado.

Lily Evans e Fabian Prewett se beijando. Ou melhor, se agarrando. Ele a pressionava contra a parede de pedra e mantinha suas mãos um pouco abaixo do limite, enquanto ela o puxava pela nuca. Eles pareciam não terem me visto, já que no instante seguinte Fabian desceu sua boca para o pescoço da ruiva. Da minha ruiva.

Algo dentro de mim cresceu e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo, puxei Prewett pelo ombro e lhe meti um soco na cara. Ele caiu no chão com o impacto e eu subi em cima dele, para continuar a bater. Lily começou a gritar, me pedindo para parar, mas eu não me importei. Ninguém deve encostar um dedo em Lily Evans. Muito menos um Lufa-Lufa metido a besta. Com um soco seu maxilar fez um barulho bem suspeito, e eu soube que estava deslocado. Ele começou a se debater, tentando me acertar também.

– Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu namorado? – Lily gritou me puxando de cima de Prewett. Namorado. Eles estavam namorando.

Prewett veio para cima de mim e eu nem tentei me mover. Ele era o namorado dela. Ele podia beijá-la, tocá-la. E eu não.

Senti o gosto do sangue e o meu nariz latejando. Estava quebrado. Ele continuou a me bater. Ele era o namorado dela esse tempo todo, e eu era o idiota correndo atrás dela. Mais um soco e meu óculos estava quebrado e eu tinha um corte no supercílio, que também sangrava. Evans continuava gritando.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, Prewett se levantou e eu sentia meu corpo inteiro dormente. Prewett tentou levar uma Evans chorosa embora, mas ela apenas gritou com ele, mandando-o embora.

Com a visão embaçada, pela falta dos óculos, vi ela se aproximar.

– Potter, você consegue se levantar? – ela perguntou e eu me sentei, encostando da parede - Vamos, vou te levar para a enfermaria.

Ela pegou o meu braço, e pela primeira vez seu toque estava frio. Senti as lágrimas invadirem meus olhos. A dor de ter perdido ela para sempre superava a física. Com um safanão fiz com que ela me soltasse.

– Vá embora, sua traidora. – ela se levanteou espantada. – Vá embora! – dessa vez eu gritei e senti meus pulmões arderem. Ela cobriu a boca com uma mão e começou a soluçar, antes de sair correndo.

Sequei as lágrimas e peguei os pedaços do meu óculos que jaziam no chão e a varinha, esquecida há muito. Com dificuldade consegui me levantar, sempre apoiado à parede. Voltei à passagem secreta, e me larguei no chão, sentindo, agora, meus olhos mais secos do que nunca. Aqui ninguém iria me encontrar.

Pelo menos até o fim das aulas.


End file.
